In Double D's Eyes
by Double D Is So Sweet
Summary: A new girl has moved to Peach Creek and she looks a lot different from the other kids in the culdesac. But sweet hearted Double D sees her for who she is on the inside. Will the others see her the way Double D does? R&R. UPDATED Chap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**In Double D's Eyes**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any rights to the show, characters, etc.

"We gotta think of a scam," Eddy told Double D and Ed. "Don't worry Eddy, we'll think of something," said Double D. "I smell pancakes, guys!" exclaimed Ed. "Shutup Ed," said Eddy. Just then the boys noticed a moving van pulling into the driveway of an empty house. It was following a car. A tall man stepped out of the car as a young woman stepped out from the front passenger side. "Who the heck are they?" Eddy asked. "They must be moving here," said Double D. Just then a young girl stepped out from the backseat. She looked like she was about thirteen years old. She had long blonde hair. The boys noticed that she looked different from the other kids in the cul-de-sac. She wore an eye patch over her left eye and had a prosthetic leg. "Whoa, she looks weird," said Eddy. "She looks like one of the pirates from, "I was attacked by mutant pirates!", the fifth comic. "Gentlemen!" Double D scolded, "It's not polite to judge someone by their outside appearance." Double D walked over. "Greetings, and welcome. My name is Eddward. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi Eddward! I'm Daisy. It's nice to meet you too." Just then Eddy came and rudely interrupted them. "Hey Double D, we still gotta work on the scam, remember?"

"Double D? You told me your name was Eddward," said Daisy. "It is," said Double D, "But everyone calls me Double D."

"That's so cute!" exclaimed Daisy. "Mind if I call you Double D?"

"Not at all," said Double D. "Oh, and this is Eddy."

"Hi Eddy! It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake hands with Eddy. "Well go ahead Eddy, shake her hand," said Double D. Eddy slowly held out his hand. He took hold of Daisy's hand and shook it for a few brief seconds. Then Ed came up. "Ed, this is Daisy," said Double D. Ed made eye contact with Daisy. Daisy smiled. Ed suddenly screamed out, "Aaaahhhh! Mutant pirate!" Eddy burst out laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor. Double D looked over at Daisy, who looked very hurt. "I apologize about Ed and Eddy. They can be rather inconsiderate and rude at times," Double D said to Daisy. Daisy sighed. "It's alright Double D, I'm used to it. The same thing happened to me in my old neighborhood." She looked at her mother and father who were carrying the boxes into the house. "Well I'd better help my parents and start unpacking." Double D felt bad for Daisy. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," she replied, "I'm glad you don't judge me by my outside appearance. I appreciate that." She smiled and grabbed the box with her items in it, and went inside the house. Double D still stood there, smiling. "Daisy, you're beautiful on the inside and out," he said quietly to himself.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Just to state for the record, I am NOT making fun of those who are handicapped. I would NEVER make fun of handicapped people. Just wanted to make this clear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Double D, let's get started on this scam!" exclaimed Eddy. Double D sighed, and continued standing there. "DOUBLE D!" Eddy screamed into his ear. "Oh, sorry Eddy," he said, lightly blushing from embarrassment. "So anyway Double D, I was thinking that we should do a water park scam. They won't be able to resist giant waterslides, a huge wave pool, and a pirate." Double D stared at Eddy with a puzzled expression. "But Eddy, don't you remember when you built that one the night before the first day of school, when you were trying to convince everyone that it was still summer. It fell apart into pieces."

"These waterslides are going to be built better, honest." Double D still had his doubts. "And how are you going to build a giant wave pool?" he asked. "We can use Ed's backyard pond as the wave pool; Ed can make the waves," Eddy replied. "Ed's backyard pond is too small and shallow, Eddy. It would be hard for the all the kids to fit in it," said Double D. "Well at least the kids would pay to see a real, live pirate!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly. Double D paused. "You're not thinking about using Daisy as the pirate right?" Eddy chuckled. "Com'on Double D, she'd be perfect!" Double D became fed up. "That's quite enough Eddy! I've had just about enough of hearing you making fun of Daisy. You judge her by what you see on the outside, but I see a beautiful girl, on the inside and out." Eddy stared blankly. Double D's words had went in one ear and out the other. "So, what do you think of the scam?"

"You're not even listening to me, Eddy. You…oh forget it." Double D walked away. "Fine, be that way! I'll work on the scam myself!"

"You've got me Eddy!" exclaimed Ed happily. Eddy sighed. "Looks like it's just me and you, Ed. Let's get building! The kids are waiting for us to take their cash! Com'on Ed!" Ed followed Eddy laughing his classic goofy laugh.

Daisy was helping her parents carry the boxes into the house. She reached inside the van to grab a box when she realized Double D was standing behind her. "Hey Double D! What's up?"

"Well um, when you're done carrying the boxes inside, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a while?" Daisy smiled. "Sure, I've just got to carry this one box inside; my parents will get the rest. I'll be right with you." Daisy carried the box inside. A few minutes later she came out. They started walking towards Double D's house.

Ed and Eddy were busy building the scam. "Ed, these nails aren't nailed in the right way!" Eddy scolded. "They aren't?" Ed asked. "No!" replied Eddy. Just then they noticed Double D and Daisy walking together. Eddy snickered while Ed stared. "Hey Ed, look at sockhead and pirate girl walking together."

"Oh no, Double D is gonna turn into a mutant pirate, just like in the comic!"

"Relax monobrow, he'll be fine, I hope." He burst out laughing. Double D and Daisy heard him laughing. "Is he laughing at us?" Daisy asked. "Don't mind him Daisy, he's just immature for his age." Daisy smiled, and took a hold of Double D's hand. Double D smiled and held hers in return. They walked inside.

"Wow, what a nice house," said Daisy. "The only thing that I ask is that you take your shoes off and leave them by the doorway. Mother doesn't like people wearing shoes in the house."

"No problem," said Daisy. She took off the one shoe she had on her foot and placed it by the doorway. Then she and Double D walked upstairs to his room. "Wow Double D, your room is very neat and tidy," said Daisy. "It's best to be neat and organized. I admit that I can be a bit of a neat freak at times," he replied. "That's perfectly fine," said Daisy. "Mind if I sit on your bed?" she asked. Double D usually didn't allow others on his bed but Daisy was an exception. "Um, sure go ahead," he said. Daisy sat down. "Double D, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Daisy sighed. "Do you think I look strange because of my eye patch and prosthetic leg?"

"Not at all Daisy. I'm not one who judges by the outside appearance. I look more for who people are on the inside." He came over and sat next to Daisy. "You're very pretty, on the inside and out."

"Really? No one has ever told me that before. People look at me and automatically assume that I'm this weird person, when I just want to make friends. They don't even get to know me for who I am on the inside." She paused for a moment. "Is it alright if I talk to you about something? It's a little personal, so would you be able to keep it confidential?"

"Of course, Daisy," Double D replied, "Go on."

"Well back in my old neighborhood, I was teased a lot. I was teased all throughout my school years. It started very early, in pre-school to be exact. Well in 7th grade, I really liked this boy a lot. His name was Jake. He was cute, funny, and popular. I was overjoyed when he came up to me one day and asked me out. However a few weeks later he broke up with me. I asked him why, but he never told me. Then one of his friends came up to me and told me that he only went out with me for the few weeks because he was being paid $50 to do so. I was really heartbroken. " Double D felt his heart sinking. He was nearly in the verge of tears. Daisy continued. "I thought I would never open my heart up to any boy again. But then I moved here, and I met you. You're different than any other guy I've met before. You're kind, friendly, smart, and a hell of a lot cuter than Jake. I know I've said this before, but I appreciate the fact that you don't judge by my outside appearance. "

"Daisy, I'm so sorry to hear that happened to you. Are you alright?" Daisy smiled. "I'm fine, now that I have you. Look, I know we've only known each other for a little while, but I'm already feeling a connection with you. I really want to get to know a lot more about you." Double D was speechless. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. I want you to know that you can trust me. I'll never let you down." Without another word, Double D reached out and hugged Daisy tightly. She hugged him in return. Daisy could feel Double D's heartbeat as Double D could feel Daisy's.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Double D and Daisy continued hugging each other. "Oh Double D, I can feel your heartbeat against mine," Daisy whispered. "Same here," Double D replied.

Suddenly Daisy seemed to go into a state of melancholy. Her and Double D broke out of each others embrace but still remained close to each other. "I don't know why this had to happen to me," said Daisy. "What do you mean?" asked Double D. "Well the fact that I had to practically grow up with a fake leg and one eye. It all started when I was two." Daisy began to explain her story to Double D. "I was born a healthy baby. I had both of my eyes and both of my legs. Then when I turned two, my parents noticed that I had crossed eyes. My left eye was the infected one. My parents took me to the doctor. He examined my eye. I was then diagnosed with retinoblastoma, a cancerous tumor which had developed in my retina. I would still have my left eye if the cancer was detected at an earlier state, but since it had progressed, I had to have my left eye removed by surgery. I had no choice. If I didn't have the surgery my life would have been in jeopardy. I often cried whenever I would see myself in the mirror. I was scared to look at myself due to the scar from the surgery. My parents bought me this eye patch. After I began using the eye patch I began feeling better. Then when I was three, me and my parents got in a terrible car accident. My parents were luckier than me. They had some cuts and bruises but no broken bones or anything of the sort. I was the unfortunate one. I had cuts, bruises, and both of my legs were broken. When I arrived at the hospital, me and my parents received some more bad news. They us that my left leg could be healed by keeping it in a cast, but that my right leg was so damaged it couldn't be fixed by any other way but amputation. My right leg was amputated. I was so traumatized. First my eye, then my leg. I had a tough time adjusting to the prosthetic leg. I had to be wheeled around in a wheel chair while my left leg healed. After my left leg had healed, I had my cast removed and I was able to walk. By then, I had accepted the fact that I had a prosthetic leg. I began walking normal. Until pre-school started, I felt good about myself, despite my eye and leg. Then when pre-school started, I felt terrible all over again. I would try and make friends, but everyone would either run away or make fun of me. The teacher would scold them to stop and would always try to give me comfort, but I still felt terrible. " She sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to stay positive and cheerful when people are constantly making fun of you. I don't want to be a negative person though. Even though I may be put down a lot, I can be proud of myself for remaining a polite and positive person."

"It's good that you remain polite and positive," Double D replied. "People who put down others don't feel good about themselves, so they pick on others to help themselves feel better. Still they shouldn't make fun of you. I'm sorry this happened to you, Daisy, but it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault really."

"Well that does help, and you're right. You know Double D, you really do take a lot of pain away."

"You can always talk to me, Daisy. I'm here to listen," said Double D. He put his arm around Daisy. She put her arm around Double D and rested her head against his shoulder.

Meanwhile Eddy and Ed were busy working on the water park scam. "How's it going along Ed?" Eddy asked. "Almost done Eddy!" Ed replied, screwing in the last few nails. "Good job lumpy, now we need the water."

"Be right back Eddy," said Ed. He went behind his house and grabbed his long hose. "It's perfect Ed," said Eddy. They hooked it up to the slide. Then Ed went back behind his house and turned on the hose. Water came rushing out. Just then the kids came outside. "Whoa, cool waterslide!" exclaimed Nazz. "Look Plank, Ed and Eddy built a waterslide!" said Jonny. "For just 25 cents, you can ride the giant waterslide!" Eddy called out. The kids began lining up as they poured their quarters into the jar. Eddy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he stared at the jar full of quarters.

Back at Double D's house, Daisy and Double D were still holding each other when they heard a loud "CRASH!" They jumped and ran to the window. The water slide had collapsed and was now in a million pieces. The kids became angry. "Ed boys! Rolf demands his money back!" Rolf exclaimed angrily. Double D and Daisy went outside. "Well, well, well Eddy, looks like your waterslide idea has failed again," said Double D. The kids looked up and saw Daisy standing next to Double D. They all stared at Daisy, speechless.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy could feel the pressure building within. She was just waiting for someone to say something to her. Everyone still remained speechless. Daisy finally decided to speak up. "Alright, I know why you're all staring at me. I know I look weird. Some of may even say I look like a pirate. But one thing that I ask is that you keep your comments to yourself. I've been put down so much in my life that it's not even funny. I don't want to be hurt anymore. So if you want to think negatively of me then that's fine, just don't say anything please." Suddenly Kevin called out, "Dog pile on the new girl!" Everyone began piling on top of Daisy. Daisy looked rather shocked. "Are you alright?" Nazz asked. "I'm fine," said Daisy, "I'm not used to being greeted like this. I'm more used to people calling me names and laughing at me."

"You're totally cool," said Nazz, "We should hang sometime."

"Sure, I'd love that!" said Daisy. Just then Eddy rudely interrupted. "What's so great about her? She's a pirate!" Daisy became fed up and furious. She squeezed herself out of the dog pile. Her face was as red as an apple as steam was nearly coming out of her ears. "You got something to say, shortstuff?" She picked up Eddy and threw him down on the ground on his back harshly. "Say it to my face you jackass!" She grabbed the jar of quarters. "Here's your money back everyone!" she exclaimed, as she threw down the jar while the kids cheered and scrambled to get their money back. "Thank you!" said Jimmy. Kevin walked up to Eddy, who was still laying on the ground in pain. "Wow dorky, looks like you've been beaten up by a girl!" He walked away laughing. Eddy grumbled. "Serves you right Eddy," said Double D, "I think you deserved what you got after what you've been saying about Daisy." Eddy stood up. "She still had no right to touch me!" he protested. "Don't be jealous Eddy. Just accept the fact that I'm stronger than you," Daisy said, a smart tone hinted in her voice. Eddy tried to think of a comeback, but failed. "Don't waste your breath, Eddy," Daisy said sarcastically. Eddy grumbled. "Com'on Ed, let's clean up." Ed and Eddy began cleaning up the waterslide mess while Double D and Daisy walked back to his house.

They were back upstairs in his room. "I'm sorry I had to be so harsh on your friend Eddy. He just really pissed me off big time."

"There's no need to apologize Daisy. I say he deserved it after what he said." They looked outside the window to watch Ed and Eddy clean up the mess. "Ed! You're supposed to help me clean up!" Eddy yelled. "Where are the garbage bags and garbage cans?"

"Huh?" Ed was clueless. "Nevermind, Ed," Eddy sighed. Double D and Daisy chuckled quietly. "I feel bad for Ed," said Daisy, "He's always getting bossed around by Eddy."

"I've got some potatoes, Eddy!" said Ed, carrying a huge sack of potatoes. "Ed! Potatoes aren't going to help us in cleaning up the mess!" Eddy yelled. "They aren't?" Ed asked. "No!" Eddy shouted back. Double D and Daisy laughed quietly. They walked away from the window and sat on the bed.

"Double D, there's something I should tell you," said Daisy. "Sure, what is it?" asked Double D. "Well forgive me if I seem like I'm moving a tad too fast, but I've been thinking. Listen, I know we've known each other for less than a day, but I want you to know that..I'm giving you a chance."

"Well what do you mean?" asked Double D.

"Well remember when I said that I never really thought that I'd open up to any other boys, but that you've shown me that not all boys are like that? Well basically what I'm saying is, I want you to go out with me."

"Really?" Double D asked. Daisy nodded. "I'm already developing feelings for you. And I know I may sound like I'm moving too fast, but, I love you." Double D was speechless, his heart melting from happiness. "I love you too Daisy," he replied. "So, does this mean we're going steady?" Daisy asked. "We always will, Daisy," Double D replied. Daisy's eyes lit up. They then reached out and kissed each other, holding each other in their arms tightly; love within their hearts.

Just goes to show, never judge a book by it's cover!

**The End**

Authors Note: I have drawn a pic of Daisy, which I will post on my deviant art account sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed this fan fic! Please R&R.


End file.
